The Truth beneath these lies
by Channilover
Summary: Truth is so hard to find. Will they find it? What can they believe...
1. Chapter 1

Ok… so here is my new idea for my favorite couple on daytime… I got quite a few that I want to put in writing while I finish the ones that I already have out there…So here goes…

Truth is something that everyone seeks. However they are not able to handle the real truth. The truth is what they want to hear. But if they really knew the truth would they wish that they never heard it again? Would they seek to change what the truth really is, to something that they can hold onto?

It was a rainy day in Port Charles and the water looked choppy down by the pier. It was where most people went to decompress from the stresses of the day. It served as a solace for many and for some it served as a haven of mischief.

Jason Morgan was looking out at the water lost in thought. He was there ensuring that there was nothing wrong with his latest shipment and that everything went as smoothly as planned. His phone rang just as he had put the binoculars to his eyes to track the movement of the ship.

"Yea." He answered. Waiting for a few minutes he listened to what was being said and realized that his day was about to get a lot more complicated.

"When did this happen?"

"How did it happen?"

"Fine I am on my way to deal with it now."

Returning his phone to his pocket, he spared one last glance towards the ship and made his way up the stairs.

Little did he know that somewhere in a very remote location, someone that he knew all too well was plotting to turn his life upside down.

"Jason Morgan has been an integral part of my plan without him even knowing. When this is all over the residents of Port Charles would know that I am not someone that they can just sweep under the rug. They will finally learn that underestimating me would not be the smartest thing that they have done."

Setting the drink on the table next to them, they made a move towards the double french doors that were located to the rear of the house and looked out at the ocean.

"Of course Madam. They are all fools for thinking that they had heard the last of you. It will be entirely enjoyable to watch their silly lives fall apart. Especially at your hands."

A smile graced her lips and she turned around to face her companion . He has been by her side for so long. Sometimes she wondered why he was still around. God knows that she was not someone that was easy to get along with. For anyone that was anyone knew that Helena Cassadine was a force of nature that had no comparison. She was in a league all her own and now she was about to surpass her own standards. What she has pulled off this time will go down in history. She was sure that when the secret came out she would be revered with fear fitting for a god. Laughing out loud she turned back to the doors, thinking to herself that they she could not wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Webber has had her life turned in every direction. She was sure that she was on the way to another psychotic break. She has been used as a pawn is someone sick and twisted game to hurt the people that she cared about. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, she realized that she has dug a hole and she is not sure that she can get out this time. What was she going to do? She had already damaged the relationship of two brothers beyond repair and now she was about to make it irreparable. Looking across the room towards the playpen that held the sleeping youngest of her brood, she weighed her options. The truth is that Helena had found a way each and every time to thwart her plans to find out the true paternity of Aiden. Two paternity tests both came back with the same result, there was no need to doubt them before, but now she was not so sure. The final test that she had submitted came back with the results that she was expecting. Lucky was the one that gave her this baby. He was the father and he deserved to know the truth. But he and Nikolas were finally getting along. They were no longer any anger between them and that was what she hoped for most of all. Maybe the truth was better left unknown. Maybe this time she should keep quiet about this. She had already done enough damage and did not want to do anymore. Looking at the angelic face of her youngest son she wished that she knew what to do. When this came out and she knew that it will eventually, there was going to hell to pay and she hoped that her children did not have to bear the most of it.

Across town in Harborview Towers, Sam has just walked in the door with her arms laden with every bridal magazine in the world. Jason had finally popped the question and they were finally going to be husband and wife. Start a family one that she was sure that they deserved. Dropping her cargo down on the coffee table, she shrugged out of her coat and hung it up, calling out to see if anyone else was home. After receiving no reply she sat down and began the task of planning this wedding. She knows that Jason did not want anything big, but would let her go crazy if she wanted to. And boy did she want to. When he proposed she wanted to scream from the roof tops that she had gotten the guy even after all the things that she had done. Even though he had a son with someone else he was choosing to be with her. It felt good – no it felt great. She was getting all what she wanted and then some. By this time next month she will be Mrs. Jason Morgan. And nothing or no one would stand in her way.

Jason was across town in the coffee shop trying to talk Sonny out of some other crazy venture. Sonny was a good guy but he was a hot head when things did not have his way and that was when he was his most vulnerable. He did not think before he acted and Jason did not need a war breaking out this close to his wedding. His wedding… a ghost of a smile formed on his lips and he realized that this time next month he would be a husband. And Eliza-

"What am I saying?" he screamed inside his head. "Sam is the one that I am marrying."

Turning his attention back to Sonny Jason wondered where the thought of Elizabeth had come from. He thought that he has closed that chapter in his life. Yes they will always be connected because they have a son together, but the one that he loved was Sam. That was why they were getting married. That was why he decided that he wanted to spend his life with her. There was no room for Elizabeth in his life… not anymore. She and the kids were safer away from him and that was the way that he wanted to keep it. There! His mind was made up he loved Sam there was no doubt about it. They were going to be happy together and that was that. He finally turned his attention fully back to Sonny when he realized that Sonny was already halfway out the office, with a fully loaded gun.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth answered to the knocking at her door. She rushed down the stairs and threw the door open to see a delivery man standing on the front step of her house.

"Can I help you?" She inquired of the man.

"Are you Elizabeth Webber?"

"Yes, I am."

"Just sign here and here and I have a package for you."

Doing what was required of her, Elizabeth finally received the package. Thanking the man and closing the door, she placed it on the table and began wondering what was inside. She did not remember ordering anything and she did not know of anyone sending her anything. Her curiosity finally getting the better of her, she reached for the package and ripped it open. Upending it to reveal its contents she was even more puzzled when a compact disc fell into her hand. The words "TIME FOR THE TRUTH" were scribbled across the front in black marker. Something was not right here and she found herself scared as to what may be on this thing. She looked at the packaging and saw that there was no return address. The handwriting was not familiar and she did not even recognize the stamp that was on the envelope. When she looked at the case again she realized that it was in fact a DVD and not a CD as she first thought. Looking in the packaging again she realized that there was a note inside. Pulling it out with haste she started to read the words that were scribbled across the small post it note. What she saw there made her blood run cold.

"Hello my dear,

I am sure that you thought that you had seen the last of me, but you know what they say. I just wanted to write you and see what you were doing and how your bastard children are doing. I mean it is not every day that there is a woman that has three kids and all different dads. Now, now I don't want you to feel bad about that situation; I mean that happens to the best of us. Oh my I am rambling aren't I? Well ma dear I am here to tell you that you may not really know the truth about your own children. I mean what would happen if you thought that you knew who they belong to and it turned out to be a lie. Just like every paternity test that you have run on that little boy… Aiden I believe you named him. But even that last test was wrong. Lucky is not the father of that child. In fact you want to hear the real interesting part? You did not even sleep with the father to conceive him. My dear what I have done here is made you realize that I am a force to reckoned with. So watch my little video and you will see what exactly I did to you and your precious little family. Jake and Aiden have a lot more in common that you think. Oh my, what people think when they realized that you did not just have one mob enforcer baby but two? And I hear that he is finally tying the knot to that no good child of Natasha's. Ahh how the might have fallen. Well now dear I have said too much already so just look at it and see just how badly things are for you. I mean no matter what you do this is going to be a bad bad situation isn't it?

With all my love

Helena Cassadine"

Elizabeth dropped the paper after reading the daunting words. The words seemed to have leapt off the page and crashed into her body with painful and damaging force. Helena, did the most impossible thing. She loved to play with people's lives that much is true, but how could she be so cruel? Did that woman not have a heart? Apparently not. Looking at the DVD in her hand she braced herself for what she was about to see. She did not know what to expect but she knew that it was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She had butterflies in her stomach, the way that a person would feel when they were watching a horror show when they realized that someone was about to die. This could not be happening. This had to all be a dream. There was no way the she was pregnant with Jason's baby for the second time around. This would be another story all together, the fact that Helena was so damn smart that she got to be five steps ahead as always. Realizing that she had to stop guessing and get the answers she made the move to put the DVD in the player and see what exactly happened.

Helena Cassadine Just got off of the phone when her companion walked into the room. Smiling to herself she looked up at him watching him undress from that tacky delivery uniform.

"I assume that everything went well? Did she recognize you?" She questioned him.

"Yes and no. She took the package without question and she did not recognize it was me." He answered her.

"Good good. Now I am going to give her a few moments and then giver her call I am sure that she is pretty disconcerted about this whole thing. And knowing the way her mind works she will not inform Morgan right away. So I am sure that I will be the one that informs him of his fortunate luck to produce another boy with miss goody gum drop."

Smiling to herself, Helena has realized that her plan was in full swing and it was about to get a whole lot worse before it got better. Poor Port Charles will never know what hit them.

He loyal and faithful companion was always in awe of how twisted her mind worked. This time she had out done herself and now there was nothing left to do but sit back and watch the show which was going to be one for the books.


	4. Chapter 4

Life could not possibly get any worse. There was absolutely no way that life could be any worse than it was at this precise moment. If there is then…

Elizabeth sighed her frustration at the desk of the nurses' station. Helena Cassadine has struck again. That woman should be shot. Someone needs to get rid of her once and for all – and Elizabeth thought that she would be the perfect candidate for the job. Breathing another sigh of frustration, she looked over the patient files in front of her and was trying to concentrate on her job. She was just about to enter information into the hospital mainframe when she looked up and saw that Sam was walking off the elevator. She was the last person that Elizabeth had wished to see. She did not harbor any ill feelings but it was hard seeing her after what she had found out the night before. She knew that Sam was going to marry Jason and that she had waited a long time for this. But Elizabeth felt like Jason was short changing himself. But honestly she knew the reason why she was not happy for the other woman was because she wanted to be the one walking down the aisle with him. Despite all the things that she had done in her life she had always wanted Jason to be with her. She felt that she was the one that he deserved and that she was the only one that could make him happy. But it seems that she was the only one that felt that way. She knew Jason long enough that he did not ask a woman to marry him lightly. Yes, it is true that he had married women to protect them but Sam did not need his protection. She fit right into his dangerous lifestyle and actually was able to help him with it. Elizabeth was always the one that did not fit in. She could not squelch her fear in order for her and Jason to make any kind of head way. So now she had to watch the love of her life marry another woman. She knew that nothing would change the way he felt – if he loved Sam then that was all there was to it. Even Helena could not mess that up.

"Elizabeth!"

Jumping out of her stupor she realized that she must have been zoned out for a while. Looking up she Sam staring at her with a strange look on her face.

"I am so sorry Sam. I got so much going on right now and my brain is just overloaded. What can I help you with today?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"I am here to see Dr. Lee. I have a pregnancy test scheduled in a couple minutes and I wanted her to know that I am here." Sam replied, a little snidely.

Even though she was surprised by the fact that Sam was here for a pregnancy test, she hid it well if the look of annoyance on Sam's face was any indication. She smiled at her and typed in the information into the computer system and checked Sam in for her appointment.

"Yes, I see that scheduled appointment here and that you are actually her last patient. So she is waiting for you as we speak. I can page here for you or I am sure you where her office is…?" She let her voice trail off as she looked up at the brunette's face. The look there seemed to reflect surprise that Liz was not questioning her about the fact that she might be carrying Jason's baby.

"No I know my way… thanks." Sam said as she walked away, with an amused Elizabeth behind her. Seems like Sam could not help herself when it came to Liz. She got the guy and she still saw the need to pick a fight sometimes. But Elizabeth could not blame her. When it comes to Jason there was pretty much nothing that she would do if she could have him back in her life. But she did not think it was possible at this moment. If Sam was going to have his baby then there was nothing that she could do. Jason would just have to never know that they have two – instead of one child together. He was happy now and she was tired of always tearing someone's life apart with the truth. When she got home she was going to get rid of that DVD as soon as possible. The less people knew the better. She could only hope that Helena would stay out of this so that Jason would have the chance to be happy even if it was not with her.

Harbourview Towers

Jason had just walked into his home after a long day. Sonny was still on the war path and there was nothing that he could do about it. Sonny wanted the blood of the one that sunk his shipment to the bottom of the ocean and he wanted it yesterday. It was time like these that he hated his job. Sometimes he wondered if he missed his calling as a shrink.

"Jason? Is that you?" Sam called down the stairs. "Are you ok? You look tired. Bad day at work?"

"Nothing that I could not handle. How was yours?" I thought you were supposed to be out of town for the rest of the week doing wedding plans?"

"Yea, I just got held up a little today and me and Maxie are gonna catch the red eye out of here, to Seattle to meet with the caterers and all that good stuff."

"Sounds good to me. Are you leaving now? I could carry your bags down to the car if you want me too." Jason said halfheartedly.

"No that's fine. I only have a small one and I can do that myself. I just wanted to see ypu before I left. I love you so much. Annnnnd I am sssssoooooo happy that you have chosen to spend the rest of your life with me."

Jason felt the corner of his mouth kick up. He did love her, she was everything that he wanted – well may not everything but she was good enough for him and that was what mattered the most. Walking over to where she stood, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers lightly. He knew that when she got like this she needed reassuring about where his heart was. He could never give her all of him but he would always care for her.

"And I love you too. More than you would ever know. I cannot wait for you to be my wife. We have been through so much to get to this point and I want us to stay this way forever. In less than a month you and I will be man and wife and we are gonna be the happiest couple on the block… or something like that."

Laughing out loud, Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

"Jason Morgan, I do believe that you have gone all corny on me. But I don't mind..."

Kissing him lightly on the lips she pulled back and gave him a smile and told him that she would see him in a few days. After the door closed behind her, he looked around him and realized that his heart was not in with her anymore but the one that he wanted was too far away for him now and there was no way that they could make it work. He missed his kids. Even though Jake was his only biological child, Cameron felt like his too. Shaking his head he realized that he had to let that go. Sam was his life now and they were going to be happy together. Maybe, just maybe, his heart will catch up to what his mind is telling him.

**A/N: Sorry for the real late update but I promise you that is for a good reason. I just want to let you know that I will be out of commission for a while but when I get back I promise that this story will be almost completed and posted immediately. The same goes for my other story. I will try to complete them and post them on the site as soon as I have them completed.**


End file.
